


Океан и берег

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #HankConSummerParty [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Пока Коннор исследует глубины островка, Хэнк гуляет по берегу океана и размышляет.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: #HankConSummerParty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822087
Kudos: 2





	Океан и берег

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #HankConSummerParty.  
> Тема: На дальнем берегу.
> 
> Вдохновлялась этим артом: https://twitter.com/babushkaHiHi/status/1277295122808528901?s=19.

Голубые волны бились о камни. Солнечные лучи словно подкрашивали брызги в цвета радуги. Красивый и пустынный пляж, где-то вдали промелькнул крабик.

И бескрайний океан.

Хэнк в одиночестве медленно шёл вдоль берега, его взгляд лениво скользил то по камням, то по волнам. Из леса доносились крики птиц. Всё располагало к умиротворению, которого он так ждал. Однако…

Что-то тревожило, словно сверлило в груди. Выдрал бы с корнем, только вот не выйдет. Хэнк остановился и повернулся в сторону горизонта. Подкралось осознание: он очень далеко от Детройта. Даже не связаться ни с кем — на этом острове выйти в Интернет не получится.

Коннору такое положение дел нравилось. Никто не отвлекает, проблемы существуют в иной плоскости, а они вдвоём будто бы одни в этом мире. Порой казалось, словно Коннор был бы рад не возвращаться в Детройт как можно дольше. Усечённая из-за офлайна функциональность не смущала.

Хэнк считал, что тому будет некомфортно в информационном вакууме. Как если бы лишиться одного из органов чувств.

Какая-то часть Хэнка хотела вернуться в Детройт, домой. Он всегда неохотно выбирался за пределы родного города. Только вот портить настроение этим иррациональным порывом не хотелось, поэтому от Коннора старался скрыть своё состояние.

Коннор.

Хэнк вытянул левую руку и посмотрел на кольцо из белого золота на безымянном пальце. Подумать только, обручальное кольцо, подаренное любимым. Это вызывало мандраж. «Предсвадебный», — ехидно произнёс про себя.

В голову лезли дурацкие мысли. Например, что Эн будет громко и театрально стонать: ещё одного неокольцованного теряет их компания. Джеффри отведёт в сторону и уточнит, не сошёл ли Хэнк с ума на старости лет.

Свадьба! Ему далеко за пятьдесят, а он собрался выйти замуж.

«Нет, не я, а мы собрались пожениться», — исправился Хэнк.

Коннор сделал ему предложение. Хэнк и сам об этом подумывал, но останавливали тенденции в обществе: пока союзы между людьми и андроидами не одобрялись. Кто-то считал, что человек никогда не посмотрит на андроида как на равного себе. Кто-то подозревал андроида в меркантильности. В искренность такой любви сомневались обе категории.

Подкрался стыд: Коннор, наверное, устал ждать инициативы со стороны Хэнка и взял дело в свои руки. Разведал обстановку, навёл справки, составил план. В последние дни отпуска они поедут в штат, где разрешены такие браки. Потом устроят праздник, только для них двоих.

Хэнк глубоко вдохнул солёный воздух, стараясь унять мандраж. «Неужели из-за предложения переволновался?»

Оно было ожидаемым и в то же время неожиданным. Большая часть души Хэнка билась в восторге от счастья, но что-то щекотало нервы.

Это ведь взаправду? Не сон?

Хэнк наклонился и запустил руку в прохладную воду. Красивое место. Голову посетила дурацкая мысль, которую тут же захотелось реализовать. Он встал и пошёл, вглядываясь в океаническое дно. Наконец его глаза заприметили небольшую, но красивую ракушку.

— Всё будет хорошо, — по слогам проговорил Хэнк и продолжил путь, осторожно сжимая в руке сувенир.

Коннор возник внезапно (или Хэнк слишком замечтался): просто в какой-то момент присоединился к Хэнку, подхватывая его неспешный шаг.

Карие глаза задорно блестели. Хэнк улыбнулся и взял Коннора за руку.

— Ну как, сунулся в каждую более или менее интересную дыру.

— Конечно, да. Такие фотографии сделал, — Коннор поправил сумку с «мыльницей». — Зря не пошёл со мной, там интересно.

— Ну уж нет, я по горам нагулялся в твоей компании, спасибо, — беззлобно фыркнул Хэнк, притянул Коннора ближе к себе, приобнимая за талию. — Как тебе тут?

— Тихо. Спокойно. Наверное, если я уйду на пенсию, мне хотелось бы остановиться в таком месте с тобой.

Хэнк засмеялся.

— Коннор, ты та ещё егоза. Ты быстро заскучаешь, усидеть на одном месте у тебя не получится.

— Я могу остепениться к тому времени!

Коннор так забавно надулся, что не подколоть его было выше сил Хэнка.

— Мечтать не вредно. Эй! — вскрикнул Хэнк, когда Коннор его слегка ущипнул за задницу.

— Пока мои мечты одна за одной превращаются в планы и реализуются.

К слову о…

— Ты кому-нибудь из своих расскажешь о женитьбе?

— На самом деле, — на губах Коннора проступила хитрая улыбка, — мне очень хочется проверить, кто первым догадается. И как быстро после этого распространится информация.

— Маркус обидится, если узнает не из первых рук, — хмыкнул Хэнк, а сам понял, что его-то друзья за утайку такой информации могут и съесть. Ещё подерутся, кто первым укусит.

— А как я обижусь, — Коннор сделал страшное выражение лица, — если он догадается последним, ты не представляешь.

Хэнк ещё раз усмехнулся. Обижаться Коннор умел, притом с выгодой для себя. Немного защипало глаза, и он остановился, повернувшись в сторону океана. Коннор приобнял его и опустил голову на плечо.

Немного постояли молча, наслаждаясь безмятежным моментом. Хэнк спрятал ракушку в карман. Потом попросит кого-нибудь красиво оформить и подарит Коннору на память.

— Мы могли бы писать детективные истории, — протянул Коннор.

— Которые твои подопечные раскусывали бы на раз.

— Поверь, и среди РК900 есть те, которые любят интригу и не будут её себе портить.

Хэнк вспомнил, как Кэрол, одна из РК900, использовала различные детективы для тренировки, а потом любила писать очерки, на каком именно месте рассказа появляется ответ на вопрос «Кто убийца», и лишь пожал плечами. Затем приподнял руку и закопался в волосы Коннора.

Он однозначно хотел окончательно покинуть Детройт — теперь Хэнк это видел ясно, как голубое небо над их головами. К колыбели андроидов Коннор относился без лишней сентиментальности. Энергичный и шебутной, однако очень ценивший мгновения покоя, которых в Детройте не так уж много. Его можно было понять. Но пока Хэнка не торопил.

Снова потянуло домой: слишком сильна привязанность к родному городу, каким бы тот ни был неидеальным и опасным. Хэнк мысленно тяжело вздохнул и отложил в сторону.

Ещё есть время обдумать это, и будь что будет.

Хэнк сгрёб Коннора в охапку, крепко, со всей любовью, обнимая.

А будет всё хо-ро-шо.


End file.
